


The Plan

by LesboDyke



Series: Sometimes Love is Just Enough [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: Weiss' Father gets his comeuppance at the hands of Team RWBY.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a series of Non-chronological Oneshots, all based around the Team RWBY OT4.
> 
> I've classed this Universe Alteration as 'There is no War in Ba Sing Se', so basically there's no war coming, nothing is going to hell (NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE!) & it's just the idiots at Huntress School.
> 
> Also, I know it's tagged in relationships, but I'm repeating it here, in nice big letters, so no one ends up unprepared:
> 
> THESE FICS CONTAIN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN RUBY ROSE AND YANG XIAO LONG!
> 
> If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now!

“Why are we dogpiling Weiss?” Yang asked, ignoring the huff that came from Blake at the term ‘dog pile’.

“Because my family is a bag of dicks.” Weiss pointed out, making quotation marks around the phrase ‘bag of dicks’. “Or at least according to Ruby they are.”

“They are!” Ruby insisted. Her head was resting on Weiss’ chest, her fingers playing with Weiss’ hands. Yang rolled her eyes. She was flopped over Weiss’ stomach, most of her focus on the game she was playing on her Scroll. Blake had her head on Yang’s stomach, the rest of her body settled between Weiss’ legs. They’d stay like this until Weiss insisted they move. Ruby called it their comfort holding pattern.

“My sister isn’t that bad.” Weiss pointed out, using her spare hand to nudge Yang. “Your elbow is digging into my ribs…”

“Ooh, sorry.” Yang adjusted a little, trying not to dislodge Blake or hurt Weiss more. “And sisters are never that bad.” She added on.

“I’m only not holding that against you because I’m not the focus here.” Ruby pointed out, twisting her head to stick her tongue out at Yang.

“Sometimes I’m very glad I’m an only child.” Blake was patting Weiss’ knee, since it was all she could reach. “But I’m sorry about your Dad.”

“Thanks guys. You’ve been very...comforting.” Weiss took Ruby’s hand, squeezing it softly. Despite claiming not to need it, the dogpile had actually made her feel better.

“Well it is our comfort holding pattern.” Ruby pointed out, grinning and lifting Weiss’ hand to kiss it. “It’s meant to make you feel better.”

“But if you really want to stick it to your dad, once we’re done with the hug-a-thon, I have an idea.” Yang set her scroll on her chest, turning to smirk at Weiss.

“You should probably be concerned.” Blake muttered, rolling her eyes and stretching out slowly. “Hey!” She added on in protest as Yang flicked her ear. “They’re sensitive.”

“What’s your plan, Yang?” Weiss questioned, ignoring the small scuffle that was starting below her. The hope was that if she distracted Yang, it wouldn’t dissolve into wrestling.

“Well…”

~~~

“This is a terrible plan.” Weiss hissed to Yang. Weiss was pretty sure Yang had paired them together because if she’d expressed such a thought to Ruby or Blake, they’d have called the whole thing off.

“You agreed to it, Weiss. You can’t back out now.” Yang grinned, squeezing Weiss’ shoulder and kissing her cheek. “Come on, it’s a dance. It’s fun, and I even convinced Blake into a dress. You’ll never see it if we don’t go in.” Weiss held in a groan, shaking her head.

“You’re a terrible influence, Yang.” She muttered, taking Yang’s hand and squeezing it.

“I know, that’s why you love me.” Yang was beaming as she tugged Weiss towards the front door. “My dad’s here too, so if you need an overly friendly adult…”

“Not helping.”

“Got it.” Yang squeezed Weiss’ hand as they finally pulled up at the front door. “Okay, moment of truth, Weiss. If you really wanna back out, now’s the time to speak up.” Weiss chewed her bottom lip, thinking for a moment, before smiling.

“Let’s do this. I feel slightly like I might throw up, but let’s do this.”

“There’s my girl.” Before Weiss could change her mind, or protest Yang’s use of a phrase she hated, Yang pushed open the door and tugged Weiss inside.

“There they are.” Ruby nudged Blake, before wobbling and gripping onto her girlfriend’s arm. “I hate these heels. Never again.” Blake chuckled, steadying Ruby.

“Yes, I feel much the same about this dress. Yang has rather amazing powers of persuasion.” Blake commented, before motioning with her head. “There’s Mr Schnee… I think I can see the stick jutting out of the back of his pants.” Ruby snorted at Blake’s joke, rolling her eyes. “Come on, we’re meant to be stage one. Can you walk?”

“No, but let’s go anyway.” Ruby had her determined face on, despite the fact that she couldn’t take two steps without being clutched around Blake’s arm. Blake hid a laugh behind her hand as she began to lead Ruby across the room.

“The upside is at least you’re not that much shorter than us now.” Blake pointed out, chuckling as she yet  _ again _ caught Ruby as she stumbled.

“It’s not worth it!” Ruby lamented as they finally got into position. Weiss had been almost certain that her Father was a homophobe, but they wanted to test it before they put their plan into action.

“I feel it’s fitting that our first dance is part of some scheme.” Blake chuckled, pulling Ruby in close and beginning to sway, careful not to let her partner stumble. Ruby chuckled, realising that at this height, for basically the first time ever, her face was almost level with Blakes. Normally the top of her head fit just under Blakes chin. “Is he looking?”

“Yeah.” Ruby nodded, watching Mr Schnee stare at them out of the corner of her eye. Blake turned Ruby’s head back to face her, grinning slightly.

“Then lets do stage one.” Blake whispered, before kissing Ruby softly. Blake heard Mr Schnee’s scoff and she had to bite back a chuckle as she rested her forehead against Ruby’s. “I think this is going to be easier than Yang thought.” She whispered, watching Ruby grin. “We should go find them.”

“Hmmm, in a minute.” Ruby had pressed in a little closer. “We have all night, and I like dancing with you.” Blake hummed, nodding.

“Of course. But not for too long. We don't want him spooked before he sees Weiss.” Ruby had to bite back a whine. Blake was right, of course, and Ruby wanted to help, but she was enjoying dancing. So long as they just swayed and she didn't move her feet, she wasn't going to stumble.

“What if stage one isn't working?” Weiss questioned, hovering next to the punch bowl with Yang. Yang handed her a drink, resisting the need to roll her eyes at Weiss’ panic.

“It's working fine, see, Ruby and Blake are dancing, and your dad looks like he just smelled something awful.” Yang pointed out their girlfriends, unable to stop herself smiling. “I think they're just taking a moment to themselves.”

“That’s very cute, but not part of the plan.” Weiss pointed out, fingers playing awkwardly with her cup of punch. Yang sighed, resting her hand on Weiss’ shoulder.

“Sweetheart, don’t focus on your Dad for a second. Look at Blake and Ruby. Pretend that we’ve not got a plan and that this isn’t anything but a normal dance. Relax a little.” Yang encouraged, kissing Weiss’ temple. Weiss sighed, trying to force her muscles to relax.

“They are cute together.” Weiss agreed finally. “Also I love Blake’s dress, where did you find it?”

“I made it.” Yang admitted, shrugging slightly. “Ruby’s too. And mine.” Weiss frowned, looking over Yang’s dress.

“Why didn’t you make me one?” She questioned, pouting a little. Yang bit back a chuckle.

“Point one, your pout is adorable and that’s manipulation. Point two, you own so many beautiful dresses, Weiss. I didn’t think you’d like one of mine. But I promise, I’ll make you one next time an occasion arises, okay?”

“Fine.” Weiss agreed, lessening her pout slightly and looping her arm through Yang’s. The song faded out and Weiss had to bite back laughter at the sight of Ruby attempting to walk over to them. “Who thought the heels were a good idea?”

“That was also me. You’d think someone who can fight like Ruby could at least walk in heels.” Yang was also trying not to laugh at the sight of her sister, clinging to Blake’s arm desperately.

“You’d think someone who’d known Ruby her entire life would know better.”

“What can I say, I never learn.” Yang shrugged. Blake and Ruby drew level with them, and Ruby released Blake’s arm in favour of hugging her sister.

“I hate you. Heels, Yang?”

“You’re cute.” Yang chuckled, hoisting Ruby back upright. “How’d stage one go?”

“He looked like someone had just vomited on his shoe.” Blake admitted, adjusting her bow slightly. Her ears itched from the fraying material, the ribbon needed replacing.

“That’s just his normal expression though, how can we be sure?” Weiss pointed out, knocking Blake’s hands away. “Stop fiddling with it.” She scolded.

“He scoffed too.” Blake admitted, batting back at Weiss. “Trust me, the plan will work. Probably without the need for a kiss.”

"Aww.” Yang let out a slight whine. “But you two got a kiss.” She pointed out, smoothing down Ruby’s hair.

“Stop petting my head, I’m not a child. And I’m sure you can kiss regardless, it just might not be needed to tip him over the edge.”

“Yes you are.” The answer came from the three other girls in unison, earning a huff from Ruby.

“You all suck. Go on, you two go take over, I’m going to find somewhere to sit before I fall. Blake?” Ruby kept one hand on Yang’s shoulder, reaching out towards Blake.

“You’re so bossy.” Weiss scolded, moving before Blake could to take Ruby’s hand, squeezing it. “If I need you…”

“I’ll kick them off and come running. We’ve got your back, Weiss. We’re a team.” Ruby winked, laughing a little. “Now go dance with Yang. If that’s not enough, we’ll trade off at the end of the song. Hopefully he’ll say nothing and we’ll all get to dance with you before the shouting begins.”

“That’s enough out of you.” Blake was suddenly behind Ruby, a hand pressed over her mouth. “Go on, Weiss, Yang, go dance. Come on Ruby.” Her hand still covering Ruby’s mouth, Blake began to drag her backwards.

Yang rolled her eyes, taking Weiss’ hand. “If there is shouting, you’re welcome to hide behind me.” She said with a playful smile. Weiss sighed, shaking her head as she let Yang lead her onto the dancefloor. Spotting her father, Yang raised her hand in greeting, grinning wider when she realised that she’d drawn  _ other _ attention. “We’re being watched. Come on babe, let’s dance!”

“Sometimes I wonder what I see in you.” Weiss commented, letting herself be spun into Yang’s hold. Yang chuckled, her hands settling on Weiss’ waist.

“I think it’s my wonderful good looks and charm.” Yang teased, grinning from ear to ear.

“I think it’s because you came attached to Blake and Ruby.” Weiss shot back, chuckling as she rested her head on Yang’s shoulder.

“You wound me, fair lady!”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Qrow.” Yang just laughed at the accusation, humming along with the music as they swayed. Weiss pressed in a little more. For that moment, she forgot there was a plan afoot, she forgot that the world was dangerous and that there was a good chance she was going to be disowned in a few short hours. Weiss forgot all of that, and just revelled in the warm feeling of being held close by someone who loved her unconditionally.

“Weiss-” Yang’s warning came just a second before the thundering footsteps and the hand on her shoulder, roughly pulling Weiss from her comfortable feeling and Yang’s hold.

“Weiss Schnee, what  _ do _ you think you’re doing!?” The music came to an awkward halt and all eyes swivelled to them. Yang reached out and pulled Weiss back, putting them level in front of her Father. This was the plan. Let him embarrass himself in front of the entire school, but now it was here, Weiss wanted to run away. This was still putting her personal life on display for the entirety of the school. Not to mention parents and Alumni and potential employers and- Weiss’ train of thought was cut short by Yang taking her hand.

“You’ve got this.” Yang whispered, winking at her.

“Weiss! Answer me!” Mr Schnee barked again, making Weiss flinch. She took a step back and found herself colliding with someone. Twisting to look, she saw Blake, carefully setting Ruby on the floor.

“I was dancing, Father.” Weiss wasn’t sure how she managed to avoid her voice shaking as she span back to face the man she’d been so afraid of. But she was relatively certain it was a lot to do with her team surrounding her. “I was dancing with Yang. My girlfriend.” Okay there was the shaking of her voice.

“Your-” Jacques began spluttering, clearly struggling to form words.

“Way to go, Weiss.” Ruby whispered. Without looking, Weiss could tell she had the biggest grin on her face.

“Weiss, you’re not a  _ degenerate _ like these-like these scum!” A ripple went through the crowd at his words, and Yang sucked in a breath through her teeth.

“Poor choice of words there.” Yang muttered, hearing Ruby’s heels clatter to the floor. “Don’t hurt him too bad.” She added on as Ruby rounded them.

“Who do you think you are, saying things like that about-”

“Ruby, let me handle this.” Taiyang had made his way over, pulling Ruby back and away from Jacques Schnee, passing her off to Yang, who didn’t bother trying to hold her. After all, if Ruby wanted to attack, Yang was wholly in support. “Who do you think you are, talking about my daughter like that?”

“Are you doing okay, Weiss?” Blake had leant down to whisper to Weiss, noticing the tremble that had settled in the Heiress’ shoulders. Weiss shook her head, and Blake sighed, tugging her away from Yang. “Come on, we can fall back for a while. Let the louder morons have this fight, hmm?” Blake lifted Weiss as if she weighed nothing, spotting Pyrrha at the back of the crowd, motioning them over. “I’ve got you now, this will all be over soon.” Blake promised, as they reached Pyrrha.

“This is a lot. I can sit with Weiss, if you want to go and stop Ruby and Yang from starting a proper fight?” Pyrrha offered, watching Blake put Weiss down and rub a thumb over her cheek.

“Thank you, Pyrrha. But I can reach them should I need to. I think this is where I need to be right now.” Blake addressed their friend, but didn’t look away from Weiss.

“You don’t get to lecture me about my own daughter!” Jacques’ words rang louder than the previous talking, making Weiss flinch again. Blake pulled Weiss against her chest, her hand cradling the back of Weiss’ head.

“She’s eighteen!” Ruby was trying not to yell. Yang had pointed out Blake carrying Weiss away, so she was trying her best not to add to Weiss’ distress. “She can date whoever she wants and you can’t say shi-”

“Ruby!” Taiyang cut in warningly.

“-Anything! You can’t say anything!”

“No daughter of mine is going to be like  _ that _ .” Jacques spat the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Ruby balled her fists, but was stopped by Yang’s hand on her shoulder.

“Normally I’m the first to advocate a good punch, but think it over, Ruby.” Yang encouraged, motioning to Taiyang still stood between his daughters and Jacques Schnee, and then to Qrow, who was wobbling his way through the crowd towards the middle.

“I hate him.” Ruby hissed.

“Me too.” Yang admitted, catching the odd word that their Father and Weiss’ tossed out at each other. Upon hearing Taiyang mention her name, Yang turned her attention back to the argument. But nothing more had the chance to be said, as Ozpin’s cane banged against the floor of the balcony.

“That is quite enough from all of you.” Despite him not shouting, his voice carried across the room with ease.

“Grab your shoes.” Yang whispered to Ruby, already aware that the next order was going to be something akin to ‘everyone out’. Ruby nodded, bending to lift the cursed things.

“Students, I think it’s time you all left to go back to your rooms. Mr Schnee, Mr Xiao Long and Mr Branwen, I believe it best if you accompany me to my office, where we can finish this… discussion.” Ozpin motioned to the door behind him, that would take the quarreling men somewhere private. “And should any footage of this surface on Scrolls, know that those who uploaded it would face the highest of consequences.” With the final warning, Ozpin swept back towards his office, clearly expecting his commands to be followed.

“Let’s go.” Her plan having worked, Yang now wanted to get out of there before the manipulation was noticed. Not to mention, they had Weiss to take care of. Apparently, she hadn’t been as mentally prepared for this as they’d thought.

With the help of Pyrrha, towering over the others and waving, Yang and Ruby found Blake and Weiss with relative ease, even through the crowds of people. Yang went to open her mouth, but Blake just shook her head, Weiss’ head still nestled in the crook of her shoulder. With a sigh, Yang nodded, using her head to motion to the door.

“Up we go.” Blake encouraged, lifting Weiss with ease. Despite not needing the help to walk, Ruby wrapped herself around Yang’s arm. All of her anger had drained and now she was just left with worry over Weiss. Yang stopped, scooping Ruby up as well.

“Show off.” Ruby whispered to her sister, despite being thankful of the physical contact. At least until they got back.

Weiss knew that the others were there. She’d heard Ozpin’s orders, and knew where they were going. She also was very aware that once they got back to the room and locked the door, she’d be set on the floor and the others would pile atop her. The thought brought some comfort to Weiss. As had the knowledge that the plan had actually worked, despite her feelings on the matter. Her Father would likely be banned from the Beacon Campus, she’d be disowned and never have to deal with him ever again.

“I want to phone Winter.” Weiss spoke the words as Yang was locking the door to their room. “I need to know she’s on my side, I need-”

“I’ll call her.” Ruby promised, locating Weiss’ scroll in the bedside cabinet. Yang set to work pulling the mattresses from the two bottom bunks, and the blankets from the two top as well.

“We can manage on the floor tonight. That will fit all of us.” Yang explained, her hand brushing Weiss’ back as she passed with the pillows.

“Here.” Ruby held out the scroll. “She’s picked up.” Weiss reached out, surprisingly thankful that Blake hadn’t set her down yet, and pressed the scroll to her ear.

“Winter?”

“Weiss? What’s the matter, are you ill? You sound terrible.” Weiss bit back a laugh, breathing in shakily.

“No, I’m not ill. It’s just been a long night. I think… I think we’re in much the same boat now, Winter. Father-” Weiss couldn’t get any more words out, though she was thankful she didn’t cry.

“Father is an old pillock. You shall manage just fine with those friends of yours. And me, should you require my help.” Weiss smiled, watching Ruby and Yang pull junk food and drinks from various hiding spots around the room.

“I know. Thank you, Winter. I just wanted you to be the first to know. To hear it from me.”

“Thanks Weiss. I’ll be coming to Beacon soon, we’ll have dinner. I might even let you bring your raggtagg group of misfits.”

“Winter…”

“I know, I know, you love them. And I love you, Weiss. But I really must be going. It is getting late, and I have duties in the morning.” Weiss sighed, actually feeling for speaking to her sister.

“I love you too Winter. I’ll speak with you another time.” With a final goodbye, Weiss ended the call, setting her scroll back on the side. “Thank you.” Weiss finally made to clamber down out of Blake’s hold. “All of you. I know I agreed to this, but I didn’t expect-” Weiss’ words were cut off by Ruby practically launching herself forward, knocking them both back onto the bed that had been made on the floor.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Okay, Weiss? We all love you, right, guys?”

“Mmhmm.” Blake sat on one side, of them, untying her ribbon and setting it aside. “I love you.”

“Totally.” Yang flopped on the other side, rolling to face Weiss and kiss her cheek. “I love you.” Weiss snorted slightly, squeezing Ruby.

“I love you too. And thank you for today. I wish it had gone properly to plan and I hadn’t gone to pieces.”

“You call that pieces?” Yang had the grin on her face that told anyone looking that she was about to reveal something. “You should see Ruby when she hears the tale of the littlest Faunus.”

“I was six, let it go Yang!”

“Never.” Yang chuckled, leaning over to kiss Ruby softly. “It’s cute. You’re cute.”

“I’m squished.” Weiss piped up, interrupting the moment.

“Sorry!” Ruby scrambled off, flopping down next to Blake and smiling up at the Faunus, earning her a soothing hand through her hair.

“I think it’s been a long day.” Blake pointed out. “So we should get settled in and try and get some sleep. The lock is on the door, we have no classes or missions tomorrow, so we can finish processing in the morning.” Varying murmurs of agreement sounded from the others in the room as they all started moving to locate pyjamas and turn the lights off.

It took them ten minutes to get settled. Despite being the reason they had made the bed on the floor, Weiss was on the edge, playing the big spoon to Ruby. Yang was starfished, as she always was, with Blake and Ruby pressed into her sides.

Goodnights were exchanged, and the room went silent, save for the sound of them breathing. As she pressed closer to Ruby’s back, Weiss let out a soft sigh of relief. It had been hard, but the longer she thought about it, the happier she was with how things had turned out. No one would forget this dance any time soon, and no one would forget that it was Jacques Schnee who seemingly lost his mind over the fact that his daughter didn’t fit his standards.  
All in all, the plan had worked quite well, and Weiss was happy. With those thoughts in the forefront of her mind, and the gentle breathing of her loves filling the air, Weiss allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope enough of you have stayed to enjoy the fic!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments & if you've any ideas for other things you'd like to see our 4 girls get into, you're welcome to share them!
> 
> I can't promise all of them will get done, but I'll consider every idea given to me!


End file.
